


Found

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

One night while they attended neighboring colleges two men met at a party. The Irishman raked his eyes over a Latino man a few times and the Latino did the same to the Irishman. Searching for friends the two ran into each other. “Sorry man.”

“No sorry. Wasn’t paying attention.”

“Are you busy?”

“Not really.”

“Come on.” The Irishman pulled the Latino down the hall and into a small bedroom.

A couple of hours later the two were getting dressed again as they tried to stay in a lip lock. They were wrapped around each other when the door opened and someone said, “Miguel we couldn’t find you.”

Miguel pulled away from the deep kisses and said, “I’ll be out in a minute.” Then he went back to kissing the Irishman.

He moaned and pulled the Irishman closer. “Okay.” The friend left the room and closed the door back.

Out in the living room Miguel’s friend, Logan asked, “Where’s Miguel at?”

“Back in a bedroom trying to detach himself from a guy.” Roberto said.

“You’re kidding me? He hasn’t hooked up with anyone in the last year because of what happened last year and he comes out to a party and sleeps with the first guy he sees.”

“Well he’s in a good mood so let’s not burst it for him. When he comes out let’s act like nothing’s going on.”

“All right.” They agreed.

Back in the bedroom Miguel asked, “Can I get a name?”

“It’s Ryan and you’re Miguel. I would say nice to meet you but I think our dicks already said that to each other.”

“That they did baby. You gotta a number I can call you at?”

“Not right now which is probably the biggest mistake ever in my life. What about you and I’ll call when I can get my phone thing straightened out.”

“Let me find a piece of paper and pen.” He found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled his number down and pulled Ryan into another kiss while he slid the paper in his back pocket. He stepped away and smiled.

“I’ll try and get my phone straightened out ASAP. It’s been on the fritz all semester.” Ryan said.

“Looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Me too.”

Miguel kissed him again and said, “I gotta go. I have an exam at ten in the morning.”

“Fun. Good luck.”

“Thanks Ryan. Bye baby.” Then Miguel slipped out of the bedroom leaving Ryan standing there.

Miguel went over to his friends and Logan asked, “You good?”

“Yeah I’m good. I’m going to go home and go to bed. I got that exam in the morning.”

“All right.”

Three years later Ryan was on a plane going to New York City for a convention. When he found his seat and sat down he bumped his neighbor and he glanced over and said, “Sorry.”

“Are we just going to bump each other every time we meet?” A familiar voice said.

Ryan looked over and grinned, “Miguel? It’s great to see you again.” Then he saw the frown on Miguel’s face. “What’s the matter?”

“I waited for you to call for six months. I mean I went on with life but I waited for you to call.”

“I wanted to call, I really did. I went home shortly after you left and my roommate at the time decided to do laundry for a change and did mine too. The number was still in the back pocket. I was pissed off at her for months because of that and tried to find you but no one knew you.”

“Do you have a phone that works now?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me see it.” Miguel said as he held his hand out. Ryan handed him the phone and Miguel put in his phone number and email address in the contact list. “That you can’t wash. What’s your number?” Ryan told him his number and gave his own email address to Miguel. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“No. I’ve been single for a year.” Ryan replied.

“How long was that relationship?”

“It was on and off for about a year and finally I just told him I didn’t need his issues and such and told him to fuck off. What about you?”

“I’ve had a couple of casual relationships. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to feel close to anyone.”

“Why’s that?” Ryan asked worriedly.

“Because when we fucked at that party that was the first time I’d let someone fuck me in about a year and half. That early college relationship failed big time and I found out I was being used and treated like trash.”

“I honestly just have our night…”

“It wasn’t even a whole night Ryan.”

Ryan reached for Miguel’s hand and asked, “Can I finish please?” Miguel nodded and Ryan continued as he laced their fingers together, “I know it wasn’t a full night. I wish it was and then things might’ve turned out differently for both of us. That next day I wanted to kill my roommate for even touching my stuff. Are you headed to New York or getting off in Dallas or Charlotte?”

“Going to New York to visit some family because my grandma is sick.”

“Sorry it’s not on a happier note.”

“It’ll be all right. It’d just be nice to see everyone again. It’s been a while.” Miguel replied as he tightened his grip on Ryan’s hand.

“I’m going to New York too on a business trip. They want me to check out this convention in Queens in a couple of days.”

“The art convention?”

“Yeah. I work for the city of LA and they want me to try and set up some private buys for the Art Museum.”

“You work for LA. That’s great.” Miguel smiled.

“Sometimes I like it but I’ve been looking under the radar for other work when I go on my business trips and stuff. I don’t make it back to New York often enough either.”

“You’re from the City?”

“Yeah, Brooklyn. Family is scattered but New York will always be home.”

“I feel the same way. I’m in San Francisco working in the PR world.”

“Never would’ve pegged you as public relations.”

“Well life has taught me well and I use my talents for others.”

“You don’t sound too happy with your job either.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“You don’t stop with the questions do you?”

“Not when something means something.”

“I’m tired of being lonely. I’m tired of going in and making everyone else’s lives all shiny when they aren’t and then coming home and just being there by myself. It gets old after a while.”

“I know that feeling.”

Miguel glared at Ryan and asked, “Do you?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Sure.”

“You’re a very stubborn man Miguel.” Ryan said as he ran his thumb over Miguel’s hand.

“That’s what everyone tells me.”

“Well let’s enjoy the plane ride and we’ll see what kind of chaos we can get into once we get to the city.”

“I’ll call you when I have a free minute, maybe we can go have lunch or dinner.”

“I’ll be in town until Thursday and then have to go back.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Looking forward to it baby.” Ryan noticed a flight attendant coming down the aisle with a drink cart and he asked Miguel, “You want a drink?”

“Scotch if they have it.”

Ryan stopped the attendant and gave her their drink order. She gave them their bottles and plastic cups with ice. He thanked her and she went on. He poured their drinks and gave Miguel his while he took a drink of his own. “Makes the flight go by easier.”

“Either way. It’s just a drink.”

A few hours later the two got off the plane with their carry on bags and Ryan held Miguel close to him. They walked to baggage claim and got their small suitcases. When they got their bags Ryan pulled Miguel into a gentle kiss and said, “Call me later on tonight. I gotta have dinner with the art people but I’ll be free after that.”

“So this isn’t going to be a ‘we’ve already had sex now we’re going to lose touch for three more years’ thing?”

“I hope not. I really did try to find you for almost a year. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Good. I’ll call you in a little bit.”

Miguel kissed him again and must’ve kept kissing Ryan because his friend picking him up had to clear his throat and said, “Miguel we gotta go.”

Miguel finished the kiss and pulled away. “I’ll call you later.” Then he turned so he was facing his friend and said, “Hey Logan.”

“Who is this?” Logan asked.

Ryan held his hand out and Logan shook it, “I’m Ryan O’ Reily.”

Logan thought for a minute and said, “Ryan. Oh yeah you’re the bastard who stood Miguel up in college.”

Miguel looked at Logan and said, “We talked about all of that on the plane. It’s under the bridge. I don’t want to hear about it again and I know he doesn’t want to hear about it either.”

“So are you two together now?”

“Hmmm. Sorta. We’re going to go out to dinner this week and see what happens.” Miguel said.

“I’ll see you later baby. I need to get going. I’m supposed to meet them at their offices before dinner.”

“That’s fine. Where’re you staying this week?”

“They have me at a bed and breakfast close to their offices. I’ll let you know when you call. I can’t remember off the top of my head.”

“That’s cool.” Miguel kissed Ryan again and pulled away before they could fuck right there.

“Bye baby.” Ryan pulled away from Miguel and grabbed his suitcase before he kissed Miguel’s cheek and walked away.

Logan looked at Miguel and asked, “How the hell did you two run into each other again?”

“We had seats next to each other on the plane ride.”

“Did you two join the mile high club?”

“Thought about it but no.”

“You two fucked though at some point in your day because you have that nice lazy grin on your face.”

“Sure we fucked and it was wonderful just like it was in college but this time we’re keeping in touch. I’m in San Fran and he’s in LA but we both want to come home to New York.”

“He’s from New York?”

“Yeah. We had a long talk on the plane rides across the country. I’m not mad at him and I explained things a bit and he wants to be with me still.”

“Maybe you two can make each other happy. I know you looked for him all over too. Casual isn’t your thing but I think you two can compromise on things.”

“I know we can but I’m going to get through this trip and spend time with my family and have dinner with Ryan and see where things go with us.”

“Good luck man.”

“Thanks. Let’s get out of here.”

At the convention offices Ryan walked in with his bags and went to the front desk. “Hey I’m here to see Tim McManus.”

“And you are?”

“Ryan O’ Reily, just in from LA.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks.”

A few minutes later Tim came into the waiting room and walked over to where Ryan was sitting. He held his hand out and said, “Tim McManus. Thanks for coming out.”

Ryan shook his hand and said, “You’re welcome.”

“Please come back to the office. How was your trip?” Tim asked as he grabbed Ryan’s suitcase.

Ryan got his carryon and followed Tim back to the office and said, “It was actually a very nice trip.”

“I’m glad it was a smooth trip. We’re excited about dinner and having you in New York this week.”

“I’m glad to be back home. Will I have time to settle in and change before dinner?”

“Yeah. Someone’s going to walk you to the hotel. It’s only down the block and then we’ll pick you up.”

“Sounds good.”

Tim went over to another door and said, “Get out here Sean and say hi to Ryan O’ Reily.”

Sean came out of his office and saw Ryan setting his bags in a chair out of the way. He smiled and said, “Hey Ryan. How’s California treating you?”

Ryan looked up and said, “Hey Murph. You work here now?”

“Yeah. After I retired from the plant I started working here.”

“That’s cool.”

“How do you two know each other?”

“I knew him when he was little. I worked a bit with his dad.”

“Murphy here took me to baseball games and stuff when my brother and I were in elementary school.”

“So he was a family friend?”

“Sorta but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“Can I talk to him later?” Sean asked looking at Ryan.

Ryan glared at Sean and said, “No it’s none of his business.” Then he looked at Tim and asked, “What’s my hotel called so I can settle in.”

Tim told him and Ryan gathered his bags again before saying he’d be ready for dinner when they came to get him. He walked out of the building and went to check into the hotel before he completely lost his cool. He was upset that Sean would even mention asking him to tell Tim. When he saw Sean he was going to play it casual and friendly but since Tim now knew that they knew each other he’d have to play his cards close and stay guarded. He thought he was over all the shit that happened when he was a teenager but he guessed it still hurt on the occasion seeing people it involved.

He got to his room and threw his bags on the chair in the corner and started to pace. He pulled his phone out and flipped through his contact list and stopped on Miguel’s name. He didn’t know why he stopped on it when he had just met the man again that morning and his best friend’s name was right above it. He thought about their conversations and the sex they had at both airports that day and he felt some of his stress melting away and he grinned. He shut his phone down and went over to his bag, getting clean clothes for dinner. He wanted to look nice just in case they went somewhere fancy.

An hour later Ryan got a call from the front desk telling him that Tim and Sean were waiting for him in the lobby. He pulled on his favorite jacket and headed down to the lobby. He met Tim and Sean by the door and asked, “Am I dressed okay?”

“You’re dressed fine Ryan. We’re going to the Mexican diner a couple of blocks from here.”

“Sounds good.” Ryan said.

At the diner, Tim excused himself to make a call, and Sean leaned over the table. “What is going on?”  
“I’m leaving it alone. I’m here to work and then go back to LA. I’ll be able to forget it again next week when I don’t have to see you.”

Sean sneered, “You wouldn’t be acting like this if your mother was here right now.”

Ryan sucked in his breath and let it out slowly. He glared at Sean and said harshly, “You leave my mother alone, God rest her soul. You are done. I’m working then getting out of here.”

Sean leaned back in seat just as Tim came back to the table and Ryan took a drink of his water to get himself back under control. “Anything happen while I was away?” Tim asked looking between the two men.

“No. Chatting is all.” Sean said.

“Yeah. We were talking.”

“Hopefully nothing too bad was said about me.” Tim laughed.

Ryan chuckled and said, “Nah. You’re still good.”

The three got to talking about work and the convention going on. Ryan spoke mainly when Tim would ask a question. After dinner Ryan said, “I’ll see you in a couple of days at the exhibit with all the prepared forms we’ll need for the art.”

“Do you want to go see the Yankees game tomorrow?” Tim asked.

“Nah. I’m going to be busy and I have a couple of people I need to see while I’m in the city.”

“All right. Well you have a good rest of your night and I’ll call with anything new.”

“Sounds good.” Ryan said as he shook Tim’s hand and nodded his head towards Sean before leaving the diner.

Outside the diner Ryan looked around and found the neighborhood he was in and flipped his phone on. He found Miguel’s number easily enough and pressed the call button. As he walked he listened as Miguel’s phone rang. Miguel’s voice mail came on and Ryan started to leave a message but was cut off. “Hey Ryan. Sorry my cousin had my phone. What’s up?”

“You busy?”

“I was about to go to bed but it sounds like you need me so…”

“Can you meet me at the Queens convention center?”  
“Yeah I can be there in an hour. I need to change and catch the train. Where you at?”

“I’m a couple of blocks from my hotel right now. I just got done with dinner.”

“What’s your hotel called?”

“The Wiltshire.”

“Holy shit. I’m like four blocks from that. Where’d you eat dinner?”

“A Mexican diner.”

“Give me ten minutes Ryan. I’ll meet you at the diner.”

“I’ll be in the bakery next door to it.”

“Okay. See you shortly.”

“Bye Miguel.”

Fifteen minutes later Miguel slipped into the bakery and found Ryan distracted by the baker and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hey babe.” Miguel whispered as he brushed his mouth along Ryan’s neck.

Ryan swallowed and said, “Hey.” He turned around in Miguel’s arms and rested his head on Miguel’s shoulder.

Miguel ran his hand over Ryan’s back and asked, “What’s the matter?”

“I just wanted to see you again.”

“I’m glad you wanted to see me again but something seems off. What is it?”

Ryan looked at Miguel and said, “I saw someone I didn’t think I’d ever see again in my life.”

“Is it someone you have to work with this week?”

“Yeah. He was an uncle kind of person to me when I was little.”

“What’d he do?”

“Let’s get a coffee and go for a walk.” Ryan suggested.

“We can do that.” Miguel ordered their coffees and asked Ryan how he took his coffee and then handed it to him. He made his coffee and said, “Let’s go babe.” He held his hand out and Ryan took it.

A few minutes of silence passed and Ryan clenched Miguel’s fingers trying to gather his courage. “I hadn’t seen Sean, the uncle figure, until tonight after almost ten years. I was going to keep the meeting casual until his business partner Tim, whom I met before I came to New York on this project, asked us how we knew each other. Sean didn’t say anything in my presence tonight but he did ask if he could tell Tim in private and I told both of them it wasn’t Tim’s business what happened.”

“What did happen if you don’t mind me asking?” Miguel asked noting the pain in Ryan’s features as he let his thumb stroke Ryan’s hand.

“My dad was and is a complete asshole of a jerk and everything. Then Sean, who at the time worked at the same plant as my dad, came into the picture. He came around at first helping with us kids. He was really nice and took us to baseball games and helped us in Little League for a couple of years. He was good at keeping us entertained so we wouldn’t get into trouble or cause trouble. Then he and our mom started fucking. He changed after that.”

“He fucked your mom behind your dad’s back?”

“My dad was barely ever there and when he was, he was drunker than drunk. One time I saw Sean and my mom fuck in our living room with my dad passed out in his recliner. It was disgusting but I knew why my mom did it because she was lonely and only having us two hooligans for kids she needed a strong man to help her.”

“Sean doesn’t seem very strong…”

Ryan paused their walk under a street light and pointed to his chin. “See that scar?”

“Yeah.”

“Sean tried to beat the shit out of me after my mom’s funeral. He has a scar on his jaw by his ear from my class ring where I got in a solid punch before he chucked a broken beer bottle my way.”

“Jesus Christ. This man seems worse than your good for nothing dad.”

“Neither were kind and Sean didn’t like to share my mom’s affections once he had them. Us kids were useless assholes to him after that.”

Miguel wrapped his arm around Ryan tighter and they continued to walk. “What’d you and your brother do after she died?”

“My brother turned to boxing as a sport and finished high school as quick as he could. He still boxes to this day all over the world. We know what I did. Finished high school went to college and now I’m here.”

Miguel glanced at the buildings and realized they were walking to his mom’s house. “We’re almost to my mom’s, you want to come up for a bit?”

“I don’t think I should intrude on your family.”

Miguel paused them in the middle of the sidewalk and said, “Baby you aren’t intruding. I’m inviting you. Maybe there will still be some dessert left from dinner.”

“Okay but I have a lot of work to do tomorrow so I can get this over with before I leave on Thursday.”

“It’s okay. Come on.” Miguel led Ryan up to his mom’s apartment on the third floor.

Inside the apartment Miguel’s family was in the living room and saw Miguel bring Ryan inside carefully. “Miguel I don’t think…” Ryan started to protest.

Miguel had a hand on his back and the other held his hand. “Come on Ryan. It’s all right. We can go to the room I’m sleeping in and I’ll get you some dessert and we can sleep.”

Ryan looked at Miguel and said, “Okay.”

Miguel led Ryan back to his cousin’s room and told Ryan to get comfortable that no one would disturb him and he’d be back in a few minutes. He left after he kissed Ryan’s cheek. In the kitchen, Miguel’s mom Carmen came over and asked, “Who’s the young man?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out mama but he needs someone now so I’m here for him.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“I met him at a party in college and again on the plane today coming over here.”

Carmen lowered her voice and asked, “Have you slept with him yet?”

“Yeah both times. We’ll talk more later. Right now I’d like to spend some time with Ryan and comfort him.”

“Okay. I’ll keep the kids out of your way.”

Miguel hugged his mother and said, “Thanks mom.” He got two cans of pop and a plate of cake with two forks and went back to his cousin’s room. He knocked lightly before he came in and shut the door back. He saw Ryan sitting on the edge of the bed with his jacket laying next to him. Miguel set everything down on the night stand and went over to Ryan. He crouched in front of Ryan and stroked his jaw. “You want to sleep in your clothes or do you want me to get you some sleep pants?”

“Just hold me please.” Ryan said leaning into Miguel’s touch.

Miguel stood up and went over to his bag and pulled out a couple of pairs of nice sleep pants and went back over to Ryan. “Here ya go. Let’s change and get comfortable.”

The two changed and got comfortable on the bed. Miguel held Ryan against him and fed him some of the cake while eating some for himself. “This tastes really good. Did your mom make it?”

“She did. She makes it for me when I come home because it’s my favorite cake.”

“What else do you like?” Ryan asked glancing up at Miguel.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Favorite food, color, favorite position?”

“That’s easy. Cuban food, olive green, and whatever position we’re in when we’ve had sex.”

“It doesn’t matter to you whether you top or bottom?”

“With you it’s good either way. We just know. Others though I top no matter what.” Miguel replied as he took another bite of cake.

Ryan pressed a kiss to Miguel’s collarbone and said, “Fuck me Miguel. Make me feel better.”

“If we weren’t in my cousin’s room at my mom’s I’d take you up on that offer but I don’t think they’d appreciate hearing us.”

“We can be quiet and it doesn’t have to be in the bed.” Ryan tried to persuade.

Miguel pressed a kiss to Ryan’s lips and said, “Tomorrow night I’ll stay with you at your hotel and I’ll fuck you all night long without a worry in the world.”

“Can’t wait baby.” Ryan breathed as he kissed Miguel back.

Miguel set the plate on the night stand and leaned Ryan back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and went back to kissing him. Ryan worked Miguel’s leg between his legs and groaned at sensation. Miguel pulled back and Ryan moaned, “Don’t go babe.”  
“You’re insatiable.” Miguel chuckled as he kissed Ryan’s neck and sucked gently on the collarbone. Ryan pulled Miguel closer and thought, ‘Only for you.’ He moaned instead when Miguel moved his kisses down to his chest. Miguel looked up at Ryan and said, “Ssshhh baby.”

Ryan swallowed and nodded.

The next day around lunch time Ryan called Miguel. “Hey babe. Guess who I just heard from?”

“Who?”

“My brother I told you about. He’s going to be in Jersey tonight for a match. You want to come with me to see him?”

Miguel looked around his grandma’s house and said, “I’d like to but let me see how today goes. I’ll call you later on. What time are you leaving?”

“Around five because the fight starts at eight and I want to get a good seat and be there for my brother.”

“Okay. I’ll try and make it.”

“If you can’t don’t worry about it and I’ll see you when I get back to the City.”

“Ryan I’ll try. I want to meet your brother too. I’ll call ya when I know more.”

“All right. I’m going to get back to all this bullshit they call work so I don’t have to worry about it tomorrow morning.”

“When do you meet with Tim and Sean?”

“Around two. Why?”

“If it won’t compromise your work maybe I could come with you. It’s an art convention after all and people tend to bring dates to those things.”

“Actually that sounds good. Maybe Sean will act professional tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about him babe. He’s not the make or break person in this sale it’s Tim. You told me yourself.”

“Yeah I did say that. Just call if you come with me tonight and I’ll meet you at the train station between us at five.”

“Will do baby. Talk to you later.”  
“Talk to you later.” Ryan got back to work on his laptop writing everything up he’d need the next day.

At almost five Ryan’s phone rang and he answered, “Hello.”

“Babe sorry it took so long but I’ll be able to come with you. I’m on my way to the train now if you’re still there.”

Ryan smiled and said, “Yeah I’m here. I’ll be at the bottom of the steps.”

“See you in a few.”

“See you.” Ryan hung up and waited on Miguel. He was excited that Miguel could make the trip with him. He wanted to surprise his brother with someone he’d like and Miguel was perfect. He didn’t have the best of luck with lovers and Cyril would always tell him so after meeting potential long term partners.

Miguel saw Ryan at the bottom of the steps and hurried down to meet him. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and kissed him. “Whatcha thinking about baby?”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel and said, “You and my brother. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“Let’s go amante. We don’t want to leave him waiting.”

Ryan followed Miguel and asked, “Amante? What’s that?”

Miguel looked at Ryan and said, “It means lover. It’s a Spanish endearment. Do you not like it?”

“No I like it, I just didn’t know what it meant is all.”

“Cool.”

The train ride went smoothly enough and Cyril met them in Paramus. Ryan went over to his brother and hugged him tight. “Hey bro. I missed you man.”

Cyril hugged Ryan back and said, “Missed you too bro.” Then Cyril noticed Miguel standing just far enough back so he wasn’t in their personal space but still close to Ryan and pulled away from his brother. “Who’d you bring along with you?”

Ryan pulled Miguel into their circle and wrapped his arms around his waist. “This is Miguel. I met him a few years ago and then managed to run into him again on the plane ride to New York.”

“Are you two together or what?”  
“We’re still working on all that.” Miguel said.

“Uh-huh. How many times have you slept with each other since the plane ride?”

Ryan looked at his brother and asked, “Why do you always do this Cyril? We are attempting to get to know each other.”

“I’ll leave it alone for now. I’m glad you’re here to see me win this title. It’s been a long time coming.”

“I know you’ve fought two years for this chance and I’m behind you five hundred percent. You deserve this man.”

“Thanks Ryan.”

“You know I’m there for ya.”

The three went out to the street and Cyril had a car waiting on them to take them to Paramus Arena where the match was being held. They went in the back way and Cyril led them to his dressing room and handed them access passes so they could walk around and go wherever they wanted without being stopped. He looked around for his wraps and boxing shorts and found them sitting on the counter by the sink. He pulled them out and showed Ryan.

“See I still have it. It’s my good luck charm.” Cyril showed Ryan the pendant charm he got his brother five years ago.

“That’s cool. You’re creative taping it inside the waistband.”

“Yeah I don’t want to lose it and this keeps it safe and the opponent doesn’t know I have it.” Cyril chuckled.

“That’s cool Cyril. I wouldn’t have come up with something like that.”

“But there’s a reason you don’t box either. You don’t have the body build for it.” Cyril said as he threw his arm over Ryan’s shoulder.

“That too bro.” Ryan laughed.

Cyril looked over at Miguel and asked, “Do you know anything about boxing?”

“I boxed a little as a teenager but nothing more than in a gym.”

“Do you want to spar a bit? I won’t hit you hard. My brother wouldn’t like me too much if I did that.”

Miguel looked over at Ryan and he said, “I guess a little sparring won’t hurt anything.”

“That’s the spirit.” Cyril said as he pulled off his pullover and shirt underneath. Miguel took his jacket off and took his button down shirt off but left his tank top on. “You sure you want to leave your shirt on?”

“It’ll be fine.” Miguel said as he rolled his shoulders and pumped his arms a little getting ready.

“Let’s go to the room next door. There’s a small ring in there that we can use.”

“Okay.” The three went over to the next room and Cyril went over to the ring while Ryan pulled Miguel to the side.

“His reach is long so be careful. Even when he’s playing it can hurt.”

“I’ll be okay baby. I’m quick on my feet.” Miguel kissed Ryan quickly and went over to the ring as well.

Ryan walked over to Miguel’s corner and gave him another kiss before he patted his back and wished him luck. Miguel faced Cyril and Cyril was bouncing on his feet. “You ready Miguel?”

“I’m ready.”

“Let’s go.”

The two men met in the middle of the ring and bumped fists since they didn’t have gloves on and started to maneuver around the other. Miguel got in a few good hits and Cyril made contact only once or twice because Miguel knew how to dance around an opponent like him. The punches were kept light but had it been a real fight both would’ve been bleeding pretty good and drenched in sweat. About ten minutes later Cyril called the match and congratulated Miguel.

“You could really become someone here in the boxing world. You know you’re way around the mat and your opponent.”

“Thanks man but I don’t think I could do this lifestyle anymore.”

“Because of my brother?”

“Not just him, I’d like to settle down one day and have a family.”

Cyril smiled and said, “You know how to me find if you want to spar some more.”

“I do.” Miguel grinned. Ryan climbed into the ring after that and pulled Miguel into his arms.

“You were awesome baby. I can only imagine what you’d pull off in an actual boxing match.”

“Thanks Ryan.”

“Let’s go find a table so we can get ready to watch my brother kick ass and win this title.”

“Sounds good.” Miguel said as he leaned against Ryan.

“Go on and get something to eat and let me warm up for the match. I’ll see you guys after.”

“Yeah and we’ll celebrate your win.”

“I would like to think I’d win but I don’t want to think that far ahead. Messes with the headspace.”

“Sorry bro. We’ll get out of your way and talk to you afterwards.” Ryan led Miguel back to the other room so they could get their things and Miguel could put his shirt back on and get his jacket. Ryan walked him down the tunnel and into a small restaurant the arena had. They found a booth in the back where they could watch the door but still have privacy.

Miguel looked over Ryan and asked, “Did I pass your brother’s test?”

“How do you know it was a test?”

“He’s been sizing me up since the train station. I knew it was a test as soon as he asked the question.”

“Yeah you passed his test which is hard for anyone to do.”

“And he’s the only one you care about enough to test me?”

“He’s my brother and his opinion means the world to me.”

“Well since I passed does that mean anything for us?”

“I’d like there to be an us.” Ryan said as he looked at Miguel.

Miguel laced their fingers together and said, “Good me too. Now that we have that cleared up let’s get something to eat because I’m starved.”  


Ryan laughed and said, “Always hungry aren’t you?”

“All the time and not always for food.” Miguel grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Cyril’s dressing room he was getting ready to go for his match thinking of all the possibilities of this win, when his coach and long time friend, Enrique Morales asked, “What’s on your mind Cyril?”

“Just the usual.” Cyril replied as he started bouncing on his feet stretching his arms.

“Who was that guy with your brother?”

“A lover why?”

“I saw you sparring with him and he’s really good.”

“Yeah and leave him alone. He doesn’t want to box. I was testing him and he passed my test.”

“For your brother. He can never find that person he’s looking for.”

“Maybe this guy will be it for him. He’s had a rough way of it for a long time. He deserves to be happy and not angry all the time.”

“Why don’t you have a girl Cyril? A lot of ‘em in the audience no matter where you fight.”

“I don’t want one right now. I’m working for me and my brother.”

“Why’s your brother like he is most of the time?”

“What? Angry?”

“Yeah.”

“Some shit that happened a long time ago that he won’t even tell me about. I know some of it because it happened to me too but other shit went down when I wasn’t there and he won’t tell me. I don’t think he’d tell a soul for as long as he could get away with it.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah interesting. Now let’s forget all this shit and concentrate on the fight.”

“I’ll see you out in the ring.”

“Later.” After Enrique left Cyril pulled out his rosary and said a prayer for himself and his brother and then put it back in his bag. He went out to the waiting area and soon the announcers were at their table and started the introductions. He came out when he was called and he went to the ring. The fans went wild and Ryan and Miguel both whistled for Cyril.  


The match was a close one, both opponents knew the other’s skills but Cyril was able to get the guy with a tap out in the fourth round. The crowd erupted in cheers and whoops as the ring lady gave Cyril his belt. Cyril danced around the ring holding up his prize and found Ryan and Miguel clapping and whistling in the second row of tables. He nodded to them and slipped out of the ring so he could go back to his dressing room. As he walked back he slapped fans hands and accepted their congratulations with gratitude and went into his dressing room.

A few minutes later Ryan and Miguel came inside the dressing room and Enrique trailed behind them a little. Ryan went over to his brother and hugged him tight. “That was one of the best fights I’ve ever seen you in.”

“Thanks bro. It was a tough one but I pulled it off.” Cyril said as he wiped the sweat off his neck. “Give me ten minutes to get a shower and looked over by the doc and then we can go celebrate the way we like to.”

“Okay we’ll be here.” Ryan grinned as he patted his brother’s back.

Once his brother disappeared to the showers with his bag Enrique walked over to Ryan and Miguel. Miguel glanced at Ryan and Ryan looked up and said, “He’s all right. That’s Enrique my brother’s coach and friend.”

When Enrique got close enough he held out his hand and said, “Enrique Morales.”

Miguel shook his hand and said, “Miguel Alvarez.”

“I saw you sparring with Cyril earlier. You’ve got a lot of talent.”

“Thanks.”

“Have you ever thought of boxing as a career?”

“Nah. It’s not my dream. A side hobby but not a career.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to do other things with my life that mean more to me than winning a few boxing matches.”

“When you change your mind Ryan has my number. Give me a call.”

“I won’t but I’ll keep it in mind.”

Ryan walked over to the wall and said, “Hey bro. You dressed yet?”

“Yeah I’m dressed.”

“Kay we’re coming in.” Miguel went over to Ryan and they walked over to the other side of the bench Cyril was sitting on while the doctor looked him over.

“All right. I’m almost done with the doc and then we can go.”

Ryan asked, “Is it just us three or is Enrique coming too?”

“Just us. I want to show you something.”

“Show me something?”

“Yeah.”

“Miguel too right?”

“Miguel is welcome wherever we go bro.” Cyril said looking at Ryan.

Ryan grinned and buried his face in Miguel’s shoulder. “Are you okay Ryan?” Miguel chuckled.

“I’m good. Just really happy right now.”

Miguel leaned down and whispered in Ryan’s ear, “You’ll be even happier tonight when we get back to your hotel.”

Ryan swallowed and said, “Looking forward to it.”

The doctor had finished with Cyril and Cyril asked, “You ready to go?”

“We’re ready.”

A few hours later Ryan tugged Miguel down the hall to his room and fumbled with his key to get inside. Once there Miguel shut the door and turned back towards Ryan who was taking his jacket off. Miguel walked over to his lover and nudged him closer to the bed as Ryan fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Miguel stopped Ryan’s fingers and said, “Easy baby. We’ll get there.” He pulled Ryan into a deep kiss and Ryan clenched at Miguel’s waist.

Miguel pulled Ryan’s hands away and laid him back on the bed. He reached down for Ryan’s shoes and socks and pulled them off letting them thud on the carpet. He took his own socks and shoes off as well; the entire time he kept his eyes locked with Ryan’s. Ryan reached to undo his own pants and Miguel shook his head no. “You’re killing me Miguel. My dick is about to burst.”

“Good cause it’ll burst a few more times before we’re done tonight.” He worked their clothes off a piece at a time and his mouth kissed the freshly naked skin. Ryan clenched at the blanket and arched his body closer to Miguel’s. Miguel pulled away and asked, “Do you have any condoms and lube with you?”

“You ask me this now?” Ryan panted.

“Where are they?”

Ryan lifted his head enough to see his bags in the chair and said, “In my carryon, front pocket. Hurry baby.”

“I’m getting there. Seeing you squirm is so much fun.” Miguel chuckled as he moved away from Ryan to get everything. He got the smaller bag and opened the front pocket and found the lube and the box of condoms. He pulled them out and asked, “Were you planning on fucking everything that moved while you were here?”

“I didn’t know who all I’d meet and have to work over to my side to get this job done.”

“So you tend to have sex with all of your co-workers?”

“No not all of them. I’d just rather be prepared if I have to ‘wine and dine’ them.”

“If I hadn’t been on that plane how many would be gone now?”

“Probably none since I’ve run into Sean. I’d have trouble leaving this room if I was here alone.”

“How many people have you been with?”

“How many have you been with? Come on Miguel. We’ve already fucked and you didn’t ask questions before.”

Miguel brought over the condoms and lube over and got comfortable next to Ryan. He stroked his forehead and hair and brushed his lips against Ryan’s flushed skin. “We’re going to talk before you leave New York because I know we both want this to be a long term partnership. Right now I’m going to dismantle you a piece at a time until you’re begging me to stop.”

Ryan trembled and moaned when Miguel ran his hand down his chest. Miguel’s mouth trailed down the side of Ryan’s jaw to his ear and he nibbled on it. “Miguel…”

“Ssshhh.” Miguel said. He saw Ryan pull his bottom lip between his teeth and he kissed the edge of his mouth. His hand was stroking Ryan’s lower stomach with only teasing in mind. Miguel looked at Ryan’s hands flexing and clenching the covers even though Miguel said nothing about not touching him Ryan seemed to know the game and set his own boundaries. This was about Miguel pleasuring Ryan and he was doing a great job with the tender kisses and soft touches.

Even Miguel couldn’t hold out for much longer and he whispered, “Turn over baby.” Ryan panted and turned over on his stomach. He groaned and thrust against the bed when he rolled over. “Tuck your knees up.” Miguel whispered as he ran his hand over Ryan’s back. When Ryan had his knees under himself lifting his ass in the air. He personally didn’t like that position but he wasn’t going to say anything to Miguel. He wanted to see what Miguel would do.

Miguel sat behind him and leaned over to kiss and touch his back and taste his skin as little sweat droplets started forming. Ryan had started mewling and trembling as he waited for Miguel to breach his body. Miguel warmed a small amount of lube in the palms of his hands before he started a sensual massage down Ryan’s back working the tension from the day out and listening to Ryan choke back a moan as his dick finally released his first orgasm. Miguel leaned down and pulled Ryan into a gentle kiss. “Fuck me.”

“I’m getting there Ryan.” After he finished with Ryan’s lower back he recoated two of his fingers and pressed them inside gently. He started a slow rhythm and worked the movements into a quick finger fuck. Watching Ryan moan and gasp as he pressed against his prostate Miguel couldn’t help but reach for his own dick and stroke in time to his own fingers. He bit his lip to try and quiet his moans as he let his orgasm splash against Ryan’s back. Ryan clenched around Miguel’s fingers when he felt warm fluid hit his back and he worked himself up onto his knees and hands.

He turned his head and saw Miguel’s fingers still working his hole as he caught his breath. “You okay?”

“I’m great amante. You’re just a delicious man and I couldn’t wait on that one. My teasing backfired…”

“It didn’t backfire. I’m ready when you are.”

“Kay, let me catch my breath.”

“And don’t worry about a condom.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“As far I’m concerned you’re the only guy I want to fuck me.”

“That’s a bold statement.”

“Says the person with their fingers in my ass.” Miguel twisted them just so and Ryan pushed back against Miguel’s hand. “Hurry.” Ryan moaned.  


Miguel moved his fingers and said, “Turn over on your back.”

Ryan groaned and said, “Pick a position already.”

“I want you on your back. I want you to see everything I do to you.” Ryan laid back and Miguel covered his body. Their mouths met and teeth and tongues fought as they writhed against the other. Miguel found the lube bottle and spilled some into his palm before slicking himself up. He eased Ryan’s hips into the air and bit his lip as he pushed inside his lover’s body. “So good.” Miguel moaned as he buried his face in Ryan’s neck.

Ryan held Miguel close to him and rubbed his back. Ryan felt Miguel start to move his hips and helped prop him up on his elbows so he could get a better rhythm going. Ryan stroked Miguel’s chest and kissed his exposed throat. He let Miguel control the pace and moaned as Miguel teased his prostate as he managed to fuck him without fucking him. Ryan leaned into the touches and Miguel leaned down to kiss him deeply as his control started slipping more and more. Ryan went to reach between them so he could stroke himself to Miguel’s pace but Miguel broke the kiss and panted, “Not yet mi corazon.”

Ryan groaned in frustration, he needed some relief and Miguel was teasing him to no end. Miguel changed the angle some and pulled Ryan into another deep kiss as he stroked Ryan to completion. Ryan thought he was about to die when Miguel did that. Miguel could read his body so well and as they were climbing closer to the top Ryan gripped Miguel’s hips and held on as Miguel finished him off. Miguel collapsed after his own release panting against Ryan’s chest and dragging his teeth over sensitized nipples and sucking gently. Ryan’s body went into another spasm and he laughed. He held Miguel close and asked, “Do you think our neighbors enjoyed the show?”

“Don’t care. As long as you liked it, that’s all that matters.” Miguel said as he yawned. “Time for sleep so we can function tomorrow.”

“Sleep won’t be a problem.” Ryan chuckled. He kissed the side of Miguel’s head and reached for the dry side to cover them up.

The next morning Miguel’s phone woke them up around ten. He answered it sleepily, “Yeah?” A few minutes later he said, “I’ll be right there mama. Twenty minutes tops.” He hung his phone up and pulled himself from bed.

Ryan got out of bed too and asked, “No time for a shower I guess?”

Miguel glared at him but said, “No not today. My grandma.”

“I was kidding.”

“I know you were and I appreciate it but I need to go.” Miguel pulled his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. He kissed Ryan and said, “I’ll try to make it to the convention center today but if you don’t see me I’ll call you later.”  


“Go on baby. I’ll call you when I’m done at the art show and if you need me I’ll be there for you.”

A couple of hours after Miguel left Ryan got ready to go to the convention center and prepared his briefcase with all of his papers for the sale of the three paintings in question. He sent Miguel a text: hey babe. How are you doing? How’s your gramma?

Miguel looked at his phone and saw Ryan’s concern. He text back: I’m all right. She’s resting now.

K baby. I’ll be there as soon as I’m done with this stuff.

You don’t have to come.

I want to be there. You’ve kept me standing since I’ve come to town. It’s the least I can do baby.

All right. Just come to my mom’s and that’s where I’ll be.

See you shortly honey.

See you amante.

Ryan felt satisfied with his conversation and finished getting ready to go to work. He took the train to the convention center and walked the few blocks to get there. He went inside and got his nametag before finding where the curator of the exhibit was holding court. He walked through the different exhibits and finally found where curator was. Ryan walked over and held his hand out. “Ryan O’ Reily.”

The curator held his hand out and said, “Kareem Said. This is my assistant Simon Adebisi.”

Ryan looked over the two and he saw Adebisi had a suit on but had some old fashioned headphones around his neck and a hat propped just so on his head with an enigmatic smile and toothpick. “Nice to meet you both. Do you want to go ahead and get started on the paperwork?”

“Don’t we have to wait on Sean Murphy and Tim McManus?” Kareem asked.

“No they can sign the paperwork after it’s filled out.”

“All right. Let’s go to my office.” Kareem led the way and Adebisi followed behind Ryan swaying to his own beat.

Adebisi leaned in Ryan’s personal space and whispered, “Which one did you fuck last night?”  


“Neither and if you say something like that again you’ll be wearing that smirk closer to the ground.” Ryan said as he kept walking.

Kareem turned around and said, “Simon go keep the mayor busy while I get this finished.” Simon just grinned and sauntered off. Kareem looked at Ryan and said, “I apologize for his behavior.”

“I’m not going to worry about that. Let’s just get work done so we can enjoy the rest of our day.”

“I like how you think.” The two went inside the conference area and Ryan pulled all of his papers out for Kareem to go over and he sat in a chair across from him.

Twenty minutes later Tim McManus and Sean Murphy came into the conference room where Ryan and Kareem were working and Sean asked, “What happened to two o’ clock?”

“Mr. O’ Reily arrived a few minutes early so I told him I’d go ahead and look at the paperwork.”

Tim had found a seat and asked, “Can I see the papers?”

“In a minute, I’m almost done with them.”

An hour later everyone was gathering up there papers and chatting when the intercom buzzed. “Sorry to interrupt Mr. Said but a gentleman is looking for Ryan O’ Reily.”

“We’re done so send him in.” Kareem said.

“Will do sir.”

A moment later the door opened and Miguel walked in, in a casual suit. He walked over to Ryan and went to shake his hand like they were friends but Ryan pulled his hand and they kissed. “Hey baby. Everything good?”

“Sorta. We’ll talk later.” Miguel said quietly as he looked into Ryan’s eyes.

Ryan gave a small grin and kissed Miguel again. “Kay baby.”

“Would you like to introduce him?” Kareem asked.

Ryan pulled a chair out for Miguel said, “This is Miguel and we’re working on being boyfriends right now.” Ryan sat down and took Miguel’s hand in his above the table.

“Nice to meet you Miguel. I’m Kareem Said.” Kareem said.

“Nice to meet you too sir.”

“Call me Kareem.”

“Okay.”

Tim looked at Miguel and said, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Tim and this is Sean.” Miguel nodded towards Tim and didn’t even acknowledge Sean. He felt that the safest course.

“Nice to meet you too.” Miguel husked out quietly.

Sean looked between Miguel and Ryan and said, “Getting turned on by guys now? What happened to Shannon?”

“Sean will you just drop all this crap from the past. Miguel and I are together. You have nothing to do with my life so stay out of it.” Ryan said as he gripped Miguel’s fingers tighter.

Miguel looked at Ryan and asked, “When were you with her? I thought you liked guys. Maybe I was wrong about all of this.”

He tried to pull out Ryan’s grasp but Ryan held on and asked, “Will you listen to me baby?”

Kareem hearing those kinds of endearments left the conference room quietly with his files he needed and left the small group of people to figure out what might be going on.

“Yeah I’ll listen to you amante.” Miguel said after he took a deep breath.

Tim looked at the other three and he glared at Sean. “What the hell are you doing man?” Sean shrugged his shoulders and Tim said, “You can stop being a jerk to him. He’s been nothing but cordial to you since he got here even though you seem to be the cause of all of his problems.”

Miguel stroked Ryan’s fingers and he asked, “Who’s Shannon?”

Ryan turned his attention back to Miguel and said, “When I was teenager trying to find my place in the world she came along. I thought she was the hottest thing on two legs but as time passed I found that she wasn’t who she said she was. I mean her name and everything was correct but her persona wasn’t right…”

“You fucked her for three years straight.” Sean said.

Ryan let go of Miguel’s hand and went over to Sean. He got in his face and said, “Shut the fuck up. I’m telling my story and one more comment no matter how it sounds from you, I’ll have your ass on the ground bleeding! Do you hear me?”

Sean saw a bit of anger and calculation in Ryan’s eyes and he said, “Says the person who cried like a bitch at fourteen.”

Before anyone realized what had happened Miguel had Sean picked up by the collar of his shirt and shoved against the nearest wall. “Forget all about Ryan puta! Or you have me to deal with!”

Ryan touched Miguel’s shoulder and said, “Baby let him go. He ain’t worth it.”

Miguel glanced at Ryan and said, “The guy’s made your life a living hell. If he doesn’t deserve it then I’m a fucking saint and I’m far from it.” His grip didn’t lessen as he spoke.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him but why don’t we go see your grandma. Our business is done now and I never have to see him again in my life unless it’s circumstantial. Let’s go baby.” Ryan eased Miguel’s fingers away from Sean and led him towards the door.

Now that Miguel wasn’t near him Sean taunted, “Taking orders from a bitch now?”

It was directed at Miguel who flew back over to Sean and gave him a good right hook in the jaw before he said, “Next time I won’t be merciful.”

Sean held his head and couldn’t believe the power behind the punch. He couldn’t get anything out except a moan of pain and some blood from inside his mouth. Ryan grabbed his briefcase and walked Miguel out of the room admonishing him for the punch but had a small smile anyway as they left. Tim came over and knelt next to Sean and asked, “What the hell is going on Sean Murphy and you better not leave a detail out?”

Sean looked at his friend and said slowly, “He’s still pissed that I fucked his mother.”

Tim looked at Sean and said, “You fucked his mother? That’s how he knows you.”

“He knew me before like I said I worked with his dad Seamus.”

“You bastard fucking around with this guy’s life. He’s not angry over that too much though. What else did you do?”

“Nothing that didn’t get deserved anyway.” Sean swallowed.

“What else Sean?” Tim growled as he grabbed Sean’s chin.

“Fuck didn’t you just see that guy punch me there.” Sean groused with pain.  
“I don’t give a shit what did you do?”

“That’s between me and Ryan.”

Tim stood up and said, “You’re a pathetic human being Sean and as of right now I want nothing to do with you. I’ll speak to you about work related things only but you’re on your own.” Tim got up off the floor and left Sean on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

On the train ride back to Miguel’s grandma’s Miguel asked, “Care to explain Shannon?”

“She was a girl that caught my attention. I was a teenager not really sure where I was going in life.”

“What Sean said was it true?”

“Yeah what he said was true. I fucked her for the better part of three years but I found a couple of guys on the side to help me out.”

“When did you get together with her?”

“I was about 13 at the time. My mom was sick and I was looking for someone to lean against. Shannon seemed all right for the job.”

“What’d you mom die from?”

“I think a broken heart overall.”

“A broken heart?”

“Yeah. Cyril and I had a baby sister named Caroline who passed away. At the time our mom was dying of cancer as well.”

Miguel pulled Ryan close against him and rubbed his back, “It’ll be all right amante.”

“Thanks. I’ll be all right as long as I don’t have to see Sean again.”

While they walked from the train to Miguel’s grandma’s Ryan asked, “I feel bad. This entire time you’ve been there for me but I haven’t asked you how your grandma is doing?”

Miguel wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist and said, “It’s all right. She’s been sick for a while and might be close to dying. She’s fooled us in the past but I don’t know.”

“Baby that sucks. I hope she hangs on for you guys.”

“I would like that but she’s been around for a while. She’s almost 75 I think, so she needs to go and rest now.”

“You’re taking this rather well seeing as how it’s your grandma.”

“What do you expect? I’m the youngest grandchild. I’ve got a lot of good memories so I’ll be all right.”

“Okay.” Ryan said understanding.  
Miguel let them into the apartment and kept his arm around Ryan’s waist. Miguel’s cousin looked up and said, “Grandma’s been asking about you. We told her you went somewhere your boyfriend was and she wants to see you both.”

“She wants to meet Ryan?”

“Yeah. I guess.” The cousin shrugged.

Miguel pulled Ryan down the hall and knocked lightly on his grandma’s door. He poked his head through and said, “Gramma you awake?”

“Come in here boy and bring your lover.” His grandma said loud enough for Miguel to hear.

Ryan swallowed and Miguel brought him inside. He went over to his grandma’s bed and asked, “How are feeling?”

“Tired baby. You look real nice today.”

“Thanks. Ryan had a work meeting so I dressed for that.”

His grandma tilted her head to the side and asked, “That handsome man over there yours?”

“I’m trying grandma.” Miguel said.

“Come here son.” 

Ryan walked over and asked, “Yes ma’am?”

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Ryan O’ Reily ma’am.”

“How old are you?”

“Turning 26 in a few months.”

“What do you do?”

“I work for the city of LA but would like to find something closer to home here in the city.”

“That’s a good career. You’ll find something and you’ll take care of my baby won’t you?”

“Yes ma’am. I plan on trying my absolute best.”

“That’s good. I can tell you two are going have special things happen to you in your lives.”

“Thanks ma’am.”

“I don’t have much time and I know you two will get through whatever might come your way so while I’m still here please call me grandma.”

Miguel looked at Ryan and grinned. “Okay…grandma.” Ryan said slowly.

“You two are something else. Kiss already.”

Miguel and Ryan both looked at her surprised and Miguel said, “Grandma.”

“I’ve seen two men go at it. I can feel the energy crackling off the two of you so kiss and be done with it.”

Miguel didn’t need any more prompting, he wrapped Ryan in his arms and kissed him playfully at first and then he tilted his head just so and deepened the kiss. Ryan shocked pulled away for a second and slowed the kiss down. A few gentle kisses later he moved his kisses to Miguel’s ear and whispered, “Later baby.”

Miguel swallowed and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder. He kept his arms wrapped loosely around Ryan and Ryan looked over at his grandmother who smiled gently at him. Ryan nudged Miguel closer to his grandmother and brought a chair up by the bed and sat down. Miguel sat in his lap and held his grandmother’s hand.

A few minutes later Carmen came into the room and saw Ryan and Miguel sitting next to her mother talking quietly and she asked, “Hey Miguel. Can we talk for a few minutes?”

“Yeah be right there.” Miguel said as he let go of his grandma’s hand and kissed Ryan’s cheek before he followed his mom out of the room.

She took him into her room and shut the door. “What is it mom?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that young man while you’ve been here.”

“Mom we’re dating, we’re trying to form a relationship.”

“How long have you known him?”

“I told you I met him a few years ago in college. Fate brought us back together so we’re giving it a shot. Gramma approves and said special things would happen for us.”

“That’s sweet of her and you know it. Only you know where you’re going.”

“I know that mama but Ryan’s the only man she’s ever approved of me being with and for once I’m actually trying to be happy. He leaves tomorrow to go back to his job in LA and I don’t know when I’ll be able to see him again so he’s here now.”

“Okay I just wanted to know if you knew what was going on.”

“I do know and we’re going to try and make this work.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you my Miguelito. You’re last relationship wasn’t very good.”

“I know it wasn’t mom but I’m trying to move on from it and Ryan seems like the guy to do that for me.”

“I’ll support you.”

“Thanks mom.” He hugged her and went back into his grandmother’s room.

The next morning Ryan woke up and rubbed the crick out of his neck where he fell asleep in the chair and looked at Miguel sleeping in another chair still holding his grandma’s hand. He looked at his watch and saw that he needed to go if he was going to catch his flight on time so he got up and walked over to Miguel quietly. He leaned down and kissed the back of his neck gently. He worked his way around to his jaw and Miguel started to wake up. When Miguel realized Ryan was kissing him he went to make a noise when Ryan stole his breath away in a kiss. “Morning.” Ryan whispered.

Miguel said, “Morning already?”

“Yeah. I need to go so I can catch my flight on time.”

“I’ll miss you amante.”

“I’ll miss you too baby. Call if you need anything. I should be back in LA around eight here.”

“Kay. One more kiss.” Ryan leaned down and kissed Miguel again. When he pulled away Miguel said, “Call me as you’re flying back home. Let me know you’re all right.”

“I will baby.”

A few days later while Ryan was in his office his cell phone rang. He answered, “Hello?”

“Babe I’m in LA at the airport. Can I come to your office?”  
Ryan surprised to know Miguel was in town said, “Um yeah. I should be here.”

“Where are you at?”

“City Hall, the first floor that you come in from the steps. My office number is 883. If you need any help finding me, just ask information and they’ll bring you back here.”

“Kay baby. See you soon.” Miguel hung up after that and got a cab, quickly making his way to City Hall. Once there he had a secretary help him find Ryan’s office and knocked gently on the door before he opened it. He saw Ryan at his desk and closed the door behind him and made his way over to Ryan.

Ryan looked up from his papers and grinned at Miguel. “Hey baby. How was your flight?”

“It sucked without you there for company.” Miguel replied as he put his small duffel bag in a chair and went to give Ryan a kiss. After the kiss he said, “I missed you very much.”

“I missed you too baby.”

“What do you want to do right now?”

“Bad question to ask while I’m at work honey.” Ryan laughed.

“Maybe it’s not.” Miguel grinned as he leaned against Ryan’s desk.

Ryan pushed his paperwork to the side and pulled Miguel into his lap. Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel and started kissing his earlobe and moved his mouth along Miguel’s jaw. Miguel sucked in his breath and tilted his head just so as Ryan moved his lips and tongue over his skin. The teasing though was getting to Miguel so he rearranged himself on Ryan’s lap and pinned him against the chair kissing him deeply. Ryan returned the kiss and pressed Miguel’s body closer to his arched body. 

Miguel moaned quietly and his fingers went to work on Ryan’s button down shirt. Ryan stilled his fingers and shook his head. “Not here baby.”

Miguel looked at him and he said, “Teasing me and pulling back now.”

“If I wasn’t here in a public building I’d totally let you have your way.” Ryan tried to kiss Miguel again but Miguel stopped him.

Miguel took Ryan’s hand and leaned close to his ear. He whispered, “This is what you do to me.” He ran Ryan’s hand over his erection lightly and groaned against Ryan’s shoulder where he rested his head.

Ryan swallowed and said, “Sit on my desk.”  
Miguel tilted his head and asked, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Miguel moved and sat on the desk where Ryan pushed the papers out of the way and Ryan rolled his chair between Miguel’s legs so he had Miguel pinned on his desk. 

“What are you doing?”

Before Ryan could pull apart his lover’s pants the door opened, “O’ Reily what are you doing?”

Miguel jumped and Ryan groaned, “Damn.” He looked around Miguel’s body that was shaking and said, “Sorry Mr. Glynn.”

“I knew it was bound to happen; I just thought it would be with a woman.”

“Are you offended or anything sir?” Ryan asked standing up and pulling Miguel to his feet.

“No keep it together and you should be fine. Are those papers ready?”

“Yes sir.” Ryan said as he gathered up the papers and handed them to Glynn.

“What’s your man’s name?”

“It’s Miguel sir.”

“Nice to meet you Miguel. I’m Leo Glynn.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Miguel said quietly as he shook Glynn’s hand.

“Ryan go home and help your guest settle in. I’ll see you at nine a.m.” Glynn left Ryan’s office.

Ryan pulled Miguel into a kiss and asked, “How long are you in LA?”

“A day or so. I need to get back to work soon.”

“Come on. Let’s go home baby.” Ryan wrapped his arm around Miguel’s waist and he grabbed Miguel’s bags.

“I can carry my own bags.”

“Baby you’re my guest. Let’s just enjoy our time together.”

“Okay.”  
Ryan closed up his office and pulled Miguel against him as he walked them out. Ryan playfully nipped at Miguel’s neck and shoulders and whispered, “We’re going to make love all day and through the night until we can bliss ourselves out for the moment.”

Outside Miguel nudged Ryan against the brick wall out of sight and kissed him deeply. As he lightened the kisses he asked, “Going to show your amante what a bad boy I’ve been?”

“Oh…Miguel let’s go before I come in my pants.” Ryan chased Miguel’s mouth and Miguel pulled back and grinned.

“Let’s go.”

The two men made it to Ryan’s house and Ryan drug Miguel into his bedroom from the garage entrance. Ryan pulled Miguel’s jacket and shirt off while Miguel worked Ryan’s shirt off and then knocking on the front door interrupted the two. “Fuck.” Ryan said. “Be back in a minute baby.” Ryan said.

“Where’s your lube so I can be prepped for you?”

“It’s in the nightstand on the other side of the bed. I’m going to go tell whoever’s at the door that they need to scram.”

“Okay amante.” Then Miguel gently shoved Ryan out of his room.

Ryan pulled his front door open and saw his best friend, Liam Meaney, about to knock again. “Hey man. What’s up?” Ryan said. 

Liam noticed that Ryan didn’t have a shirt on and stammered, “Sorry…didn’t mean to interrupt. Call me later.”

“Yeah. Sure. See you later.” Ryan locked his door back and pulled his clothes off as he went back to his room. He saw Miguel slicking his fingers up and take a deep breath, as he got closer to breaching himself. “Baby so fucking beautiful.” Ryan said as he moved over to his bed in a few long strides.

He climbed over top of Miguel and kissed him deeply. The two rode out the passion and Ryan worked himself inside Miguel’s body without stretching him. With only the head inside Miguel said, “I’m not stretched enough.”

Ryan stroked Miguel’s hair and said, “I’ll be really careful. You won’t feel anything out of the ordinary.”

“Make sure you’re really slick and wet. Last time someone fucked me without prepping me, took me a few weeks to heal.”

Ryan sighed against Miguel’s neck and went to pull himself out so he could prep Miguel properly. Miguel gripped Ryan’s wrist and said, “I trust you. I didn’t trust the other man. I’ll help you.” He bent his knees and as he stroked Ryan’s dick with his slick fingers he said, “I’m good baby. Push as I stroke.” Ryan followed Miguel’s lead until he was buried to his balls. Miguel leaned up and kissed Ryan, “I’m good.”

Ryan kissed him back and started to pump his hips until all that could be heard was the slap of skin and panting. Ryan suckled Miguel’s nipples and bit them. Miguel clung to Ryan’s sweat slick skin and moaned in pleasure. He could feel Ryan losing his rhythm so he clenched around him and he felt Ryan pulse inside and leak out as Ryan slid out. “You okay?” Ryan asked as he kissed along Miguel’s shoulder and throat.

“I’m fucking great.”

“Cool.” Ryan situated himself so he could hold Miguel and Miguel got comfortable on his back so he could talk to Ryan. He told Ryan of the funeral his family had for his grandmother and how his cousins and mom asked about him after he left. “They asked about me baby?” Ryan asked as he ran his fingers through Miguel’s hair.

“Si. They asked about and wandered what we were doing?”

“What’d you say?”

“I just told them we were working on what we were doing.”

“That’s a good answer. You want to go out to dinner?”

“Yeah but that would mean getting dressed again.”

“We’ll be all right. I want to take you out and show my baby off.”

Miguel grinned and kissed Ryan. “So what are we exactly?”

“I’d like us to be exclusive but living in different cities I’ll let you decide.”

“Exclusive baby. I’ve been dreaming about this moment.”

“Me too. Come on let’s go get ready.”

An hour later both were dressed in slacks and button down shirts and Ryan helped Miguel into the car.

“Where do you have in mind?” Miguel asked.

“It’s a small club with a nice little dance floor plus I know the DJ.”

“Did you date the DJ?”

“We went out but nothing happened at all.”

“Okay.”

Ryan laced his fingers with Miguel’s and squeezed and said, “Babe I wouldn’t take you someplace where I didn’t think you’d enjoy yourself and have a great time.”

“I get that feeling Ryan. Let’s just enjoy ourselves because you have to be back to work in the morning and I’ve got to drive back to San Fran for work.”

Ryan continued driving and lifted their laced hands up and he kissed Miguel’s. He parked his car a few minutes later and he brought Miguel into the bar. Ryan was greeted and asked about his friend. Ryan introduced Miguel and corrected them about Miguel’s status and said either ‘boyfriend’ or ‘partner’. Ryan tugged Miguel closer to himself and soon they made it to the dance floor.

“That was a nice way to get me on the dance floor. You don’t even know if I can dance or not.”

“If you dance like you make love we’ll be all right.” Ryan said as he kissed the back Miguel’s neck.

An upbeat song started and Miguel said, “Follow my lead baby.” The two spent an hour on the dance floor and ended up wrapped around the other kissing as a slow song ended their dancing. Ryan led Miguel to a booth and collapsed into it. 

Ryan laughed, “That was a lot of fun.”

“I haven’t danced in a long time. Thanks for bringing me here.” Miguel grinned.

A waitress came by and asked, “Can I get you two a drink or some food?”

“Two beers.” Miguel said.

“And I’ll have my usual times two.” Ryan said.

Miguel looked at Ryan, “Your usual?”

“It’s good food, you’ll enjoy it too.” Ryan smiled.

“Kay.” 

When the waitress left the DJ slipped in across from the two men. “Who is this fine looking specimen that knows how to move those hips of his?”  
Ryan glared at his friend and wrapped his arm tighter around Miguel. “Cramer.”

“I know. I’m not touching him but I can look.” He chuckled.

The waitress brought the beers and Ryan said, “Miguel this is Jason Cramer.”

“Hey Miguel. Nice to meet you.”

“Hey Jason.”

Jason looked at Ryan and asked, “How’d your trip to New York go?”

“I was able to acquire those paintings they sent me to get and see my brother again. It was a good few days over all.”

“When did you meet Miguel? You never mentioned him before.”

Ryan glanced at Miguel and replied, “We met a while ago in college and then happened to have seats on the plane together.”

“Where are you from originally Miguel?” Jason asked.

“I’m originally from the Bronx but work has me living in San Fran right now.”

“That’s cool. So you two together or what?”

“We’re together. We’re going to try this and see if it works.” Miguel said.

Ryan leaned close and kissed Miguel’s earlobe as he whispered, “It’ll work.”

Miguel looked at Ryan and asked, “How do you know? It’s been a week. When I go back home tomorrow we could see someone and be like ‘I want to sleep with that person’. We don’t know if this will work.”

Ryan moved away from Miguel and rested his head in his arms on the table. “Go home then. We’ve both had bad weeks besides being with each other. I thought that was good and that we understood how this had to work for a while. I guess you don’t.”

“Ryan stop pouting. You know I understand.”

Ryan glared at Miguel and said, “Then stop getting all jaded and cynical on me. I’m not whoever it was that fucked you over. I don’t like seeing you hurt but a lot of it’s on you now. It’s been years since you’ve seen this person. He holds only the power you let him hold over you. I want to be with you and if I could pack my house up and move to San Francisco to be with you I would but it’s not in the cards right now, okay. I love you and I think I’ve loved you since we first met but this has got to stop.”  
Miguel bit back his retort and swallowed hard. He asked, “You love me?”

“Yes Miguel. I love you.”

“I love you too….”

“Don’t say it unless you mean it.”

“I do mean it amante. Eugene did a number on my head and you’re right, I need to let all that go. He turned me inside and out using me for his own sick ends and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker.”

“Baby I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to use you. I want us to figure out life together and right now it has us in two separate cities but we can survive it okay?”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Ryan pulled Miguel back close to him and said, “When I’m with you it feels like home. A city no matter where is fine as long as you’re there to share it with me.” He kissed Miguel deeply and Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck both forgetting about Jason sitting across from them.

As the months went on Ryan Miguel talked on the phone and through video chat when they couldn’t be together. Eugene was forgotten about and the two kept their arguments on the light side. The day before Ryan’s 26th birthday Miguel decided to surprise Ryan. He called Ryan that morning and told him he was sorry that he couldn’t see him for his birthday but his present would be waiting on him when he got off from work.

“What? What happened baby? Why can’t you make it?”

Miguel bit his lip to keep his laughter in and took a breath. “Amante they need me to meet a client this weekend.”

“If you can’t make it then I’m going up there to see you.”

“Ryan don’t do anything rash. If your present isn’t there when you get off work then I’ll see you tonight.”

“Why are you so adamant I wait?”

“It’s your birthday Ryan. Wait to see your gift first.”

“Okay. I will but I’ll miss you this weekend.”

“You know I’m never far from you amor.”

“I know you aren’t. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go to work.” Miguel laughed.

“I’m going.”

“And no sidetracking up here.”

“I won’t until I see my present from you.”

“That’s a good birthday boy.” Miguel grinned. After a few more instructions not to drive to San Francisco Miguel got his bag packed and started the drive to see his lover. Beside himself he did have a few presents for Ryan’s birthday with him. He needed to make it to LA by four so he could pick up a small cake he had ordered and set up Ryan’s house for his private birthday celebration.

Miguel got into LA after three and drove to the shop he had make Ryan’s cake. He parked and fed the meter and went inside. The baker recognized Miguel and said, “Mr. Alvarez nice to see you again. The cake is ready.”

“Please call me Miguel. No one calls me Mr. Alvarez.” Miguel said as he walked to the counter.

“You made a wonderful choice Miguel. The cake is beautiful.”

“Thanks. Can I get it now?”

“Oh yes. Right this way to the register. I’ll be right back.” The baker left the front of the store while Miguel made his way to the register and the baker brought back a nice small piece of frozen perfection. Miguel had him make an ice cream cake with their favorite ice creams as the center and whipped topping with a few cherries on top of the cake.

“That looks wonderful. He’ll enjoy this very much. Thanks for making it.” Miguel said as he inspected the cake through the box. The baker rung up the purchase and Miguel paid him before he walked back out to his car. He drove to Ryan’s and took his stuff into the house. He made sure his things were in Ryan’s bedroom and put the cake in the freezer until it was almost time for Ryan to be home. He went around and hung a few streamers and made a small batch of a punch he liked and then around 5:30 Miguel called Ryan’s cell phone and asked, “Hey baby. Have you gotten my present?”

“I’m not home yet. As soon as I get there and open it I’ll call you.”

“Kay baby. I’ll be waiting.”

“I’ll be home in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Traffic seems to be cooperating with me today.”

“All right. Bye baby.”

Thirty minutes later Ryan pulled into his driveway and parked in front of the garage knowing he had a package waiting for him at his front door. He went to the door and saw a box sitting on the stoop. He picked it up and opened it immediately. He found a note inside the box. ‘Go inside.’

Ryan looked at the note again and went over to the garage. He saw Miguel’s car inside and thought to himself, ‘That bastard.’ He opened his front door and said, “Miguel Alvarez…” The rest of his thought was cut off when he saw dinner sitting on his coffee table and birthday decorations hanging from his walls.

Miguel leaned against the doorframe and asked, “Surprised?”

“Sneaky bastard.” Ryan grinned as he walked over to Miguel and pulled him into a kiss.

“I try amante.” Miguel said as he slipped his tongue inside Ryan’s mouth.

The two stayed in their embrace enjoying the intimacy of the kiss. Miguel had his arms wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders still holding the stirring spoon he was using and Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel’s waist. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Ryan asked, “What are you making that tastes and now that I think about it smells so delicious?”

“Chocolate for later.” Miguel grinned.

Ryan kissed Miguel again and said, “You babe are an angel.”

“Let me go set the chocolate up and then we’ll enjoy dinner.”

“Are you going to take your shirt off? I’ve missed looking at your tattoos.”

“Yes I’ll take my shirts off but we’re going to eat dinner and enjoy your cake first.”

“Babe why don’t you have a halo over your head?”

“Because, in the end, naughty suits me best amor.” Miguel chuckled as he went back into the kitchen. 

Ryan followed him and saw him stop at the stove to stir the chocolate. Miguel added a couple of things to the mixture and set the pot on the back burner. He stirred it carefully and then turned around to face Ryan. “What kind of chocolate are you making?”

“Chocolate you’ll adore amante.”

“Baby you keep talking like that we won’t be eating dinner…”

“Then get your mind out of the gutter amor.” Miguel laughed.

“You’re not helping baby.”

“Then I shouldn’t take off my shirts?”

“If you don’t take those off then say good bye cause I’ll rip ‘em off if it comes down to that.”

“You’re pushy tonight.” Miguel laughed as he started to work the buttons apart on his shirt. Ryan went over to help when Miguel smacked his hands away and said, “Remember dinner and cake first?”

“You’re killing me baby. I haven’t been able to see you for two weeks and now I have to wait to touch you.”

“You can touch all you want but dinner first before it gets cold. Then for a sensual ice cream cake before bed.”

“You got an ice cream cake? Can I see it?”

“After dinner amante.” Miguel laughed as he pulled his shirts off and laid them on the back of a chair. 

The two went to the living room and Miguel sat on the floor by the coffee table and Ryan sat next to him. Miguel scooped up some of the rice mix and held it out for Ryan to try. The food swallowed, Ryan said, “I’m putting in my resignation for the kitchen.”

“You cook well too.” Miguel reassured.

The two fed each other and Ryan pulled Miguel off the floor and said, “Go get the chocolate ready. I’ll be waiting in our bedroom.”

Miguel swallowed and said, “What about the cake?”

“We’ll have that for breakfast.” Ryan said as he pulled Miguel into a kiss.

“Mmm. Okay. See you in a moment.” Miguel said as he kissed Ryan back.

The two split up and Miguel poured the chocolate into a small glass bowl and grabbed a couple of different paintbrushes he bought specifically for the chocolate. He headed back to their bedroom and saw Ryan had turned the bed down and was sitting on the edge in just his boxer briefs. Ryan looked over at Miguel and saw the chocolate in the bowl. “How do you do that?” 

Miguel looked confused and asked, “Do what?” He sat the bowl on the nightstand.

“Be so damn sexy and beautiful and innocent all at the same time?”

“I just do baby.”

Ryan pulled Miguel close to him and kept his fingers hooked in his belt loops as he started to move his kisses and teasing along Miguel’s abs and his thumbs stroked his hipbones. “You are a wonderful birthday present.”

Miguel had one of his hands on Ryan’s shoulder and the other was stroking his hair as he said, “I did bring other gifts but you can open them tomorrow on your actual birthday.”

“You didn’t have to but thank you.” Ryan worked Miguel down to just his boxers and tugged him down onto the bed and said, “Lay on your stomach.”

“Okay.” Miguel said as he rolled onto his stomach and propped his head in his hands. “Like this baby?”

Ryan looked at Miguel and said, “Beautiful.” He got the chocolate bowl and picked up the thin brush to use on Miguel’s lower back tattoo. He straddled Miguel’s thighs and traced the letters out listening to his lover hiss and moan wanting to feel more. Ryan continued to play with the chocolate cleaning Miguel up as he went along and soon Miguel flipped the tables and started his own teasing with Ryan. “Make love to me babe?” Ryan groaned as he tried to move closer to Miguel’s body. 

Miguel moved the bowl off the bed and continued the slow friction he had started. He looked over Ryan and saw the helpless look almost begging but he wouldn’t bring his birthday boy to begging tonight so he found the lube and complied with the birthday wish.


End file.
